Sues de Elite
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Mary Sues patricinhas filhas de uma égua bancando a máfia falida em Hog. UM LEESHO.
1. Aprezentassaum s2 das monas poderozas

**Sues de Elite**

**Título original(Vovó: "...antro de inquisição do Português...") **The Elite** (Munda: Elite de quê? Vacas? Patinadores? Estupradores? Malabaristas?)**

**Autora iluminada: **Nicolle Malfoy**(Munda: FANGIRL DETECTED! #aponta sua bazuca para a autora#)**

**Indicação from Moix! Valeu, colega!**

_Existem coisas em Hogwarts..._** (Vovó: Não, Hog nem existe. FAIL.)**** (Munda: Nossa, sério? E eu pensando que dentro das paredes do castelo havia vácuo... Me enganei. #shora e corta os pulsos#)**

- Hey Evans, festa hoje a noite! Vocês vão?** (Vovó: Eu não vou à festa nenhuma, mas você vai pro inferno se depender de mim, seu extra.)**** (Munda: As putinhas badaladas da iskola perdendo naiti? JAMAIS! Ah, e isso me lembrou ASSUSTADORAMENTE "Eu vou pro baaile encontrar o meu negããão... Vou subir no palco, ao som do 'tambozãão'!" #Vovó joga um prato em Munda#)**

- Claro que vamos, Trevor, somos a Elite dessa escola!** (Vovó: Alguém andou assistindo Rebelde...)**** (Munda: Novamente: ELITE DE QUÊ?)**

_... que ninguém imagina._** (Vovó: Nem quero, IAGORAH?#faz cara de emo retardado#)****(Munda: Olha, se a JK disse que não existe é porquê não existe. FALEI.)**

- Onde essa garota vai com tanta pressa? **(Vovó: Matar a beta, só pode.)**** (Munda: Boa, Vovó.)**– perguntou Derek para si mesmo, vendo Paola correr pelo corredor escuro.** (Vovó: Autistas em crise mode on.)**** (Munda: Pera: Como ele a viu correndo pelo corredor escuro? Minsplik oquei/)**

_E existe a Elite de Hogwarts..._** (Vovó: E sou rebelde, quando não sigo os demais! #Leva uma voadora de Gareth#)****(Munda: TROOPA DE ELITE, OSSO DURO DE ROER... Epa, eu ia cantar o resto, mas me soou muuuuito porn.)**

- Ora ora, Lily Evans e Natasha Sullivan, minha divas Grifinórias.** (#Vovó está se contorcendo perante tanto clichê#)****(Munda: AAIN, MINHAS DEE-VAS! ADOOGO!1111)**

- Menos Longbotton, menos...** (Munda: Menos Longbotton? Mais Lestrange? Mais ou menos Malfoy? Minsplik oquei/ #2)** Nós sabemos que somos perfeitas, não precisa bajular.** (Vovó: Posso mandar essa PATRICINHAS DESGRAÇADAS PRO QUINTO DOS INFERNOS? ALGUMA OBJEÇÃO? #Liga a motosserra#)****(#Munda aplaude Vovó#)** – Retrucou Natasha, fazendo Elisha rir ao seu lado, fazendo-se presente.** (Vovó: Ah, nem. Quantas Mary Sues. Por que elas aparecem tanto na geração dos pais do Harry?)**

_... que controla tudo que acontece na escola._** (Vovó: E eu pensando que era O Voldy... Arrasada... #Faz beicinho#)****(Munda: Cara, sem comentários. NÃO, vou comentar sim: imaginei essa tal 'Elite' pisando sobre o cadáver do Dippet e ri alto.)**

- Preciso da sua ajuda para escolher os convidados da festa do feriado, Valentino.** (Vovó: Valentino. Feriado. Putz, que fail.) ****(Munda: Cara, e ISSO é controlar tudo? EPIC FAIL pra essa autora tosca e sem noção da realidade!)** – Era Tracy, a vaca da Sonserina que organizava as melhores festas da Elite.** (Vovó: Autora, você não pertence ao enredo de Harry Potter. Morra com essa verdade avassaladora. #Mostra língua#)****(Munda: Caralho, que coisa mais... seriado teen americano. 'vaca da sonserina', quase imaginei uma Nelore vestida num suéter verde e prata.)**

- Oh, sim, eu vou ajudar, um minuto, queridinha... – E voltou a conversar com Tyler.** (Munda: E isso vai mudar minha vida em... #Vovófeelings)**

_Lílian Evans._** (Vovó: Prepare-se, lá vem merda e clichê fannom.)**** (Munda: Filha, ficadica: JÁ ESCREVERAM ****ZILHÕES**** DE INTRODUÇÕES ASSIM. INOVA, MULHER!)**

- Me diz, eu sou a melhor ou não?** (#Vovó come vatapá extra apimentado da Dinga e vomita até a alma#)****(Munda: Quer que eu diga a verdade ou não? #sorrisinho#)** – Perguntou ela, fazendo Paola rir.** (Munda: Nome de atriz pornô mexicana FORÉVA! #todas as Paolas do mundo atiram em Munda#)**

_Natasha Sullivan._** (Vovó: Mary Sue, eu te odeio. Morra, coisa inútil.)**** (Munda: MARY SUE. Pronto, é trash. #joga ácido na amaldiçoada#)**

- Nada e nem ninguém vai me impedir, Lily.** (#Vovó prepara um raio para jogar na Sue querendo impedi-la#)****(Munda: UUI! Si-moiei-se toda com essa ameaça vinda de uma paty mimadénha! #pega a Titansteel de Mary e acaba com a Mary Sue#)**

_Paola Valentino._** (Vovó: Mary Sue é mato na fic. Proteja seus olhos ou elas irão corromper seu cérebro.)**** (Munda: FESTA DA PAOLA, PAOLADENTRO, PAOLAFORA! #Munda é atirada num ninho de serpentes#)**

- Meu Mérlin, quem é você? **(Vovó: A morte. Morram então.)**** (Munda: PORRA, DE ONDE DIABOS SURGIU ESSE ACENTO? #pula em uma câmara de gás#)**– perguntou o professor, arregalando os olhos esverdeados.

- Seu pior pesadelo.** (Vovó: A fic com certeza é o meu maior pesadelo.)**** (Munda: Uma ALUNA. Ameaçando um PROFESSOR, formado e que sabe (provavelmente) uma penca de feitiços fodas. Coerência, querida, estou com saudades.)**

_Elisha Devon._** (Vovó: Tem mais Sues do que personagens da JK na fic! PQP!)**** (#Munda passa material altamente inflamável no corpo e vai tomar sol na laje#)**

- Eu não costumo ser uma opção, querido. Eu sou A escolha.** (Vovó: Você é uma inútil, simples assim. #Coloca um saquinho de chá na vodka#)****(Munda: Cara, essa fic é sem precedentes no quesito tosqueira. PATYS DUMAL 666 FROUM RÉL DÁRQUI PÁUERZ. #coloca pedras de gelo seco na sua mistura de vinagre com Colgate Plax#)**

_As mais importantes garotas da Elite de Hogwarts._** (Vovó: Já disse isso, trasgo.)**** (Munda: SERÁ QUE NÓS JÁ NÃO SABEMOS DISSO? #Munda, morta de ódio, invoca uma bomba atômica e a manda na autora miserenta#)**

- Elas são as melhores, Pontas. Não dá pra negar.** (Vovó: Essa fic é uma merda, não dá pra negar.)**** (Munda: Fuck, os Marotos tão no meio. Se quer fazer uma fic trash DAQUELAS, coloque os Marotos e diga que tudo é de um jeito 'maroto'. FATO TESTADO EM LABORATÓRIO.)**

_Todos estão aos pés delas..._** (Vovó: Ah, não estão não. #Pega uma britadeira e amassa o pé das garotas idiotas#)****(Munda: AHAN, TÁ. Dumbie aos pés de patys, TÁ. #espuma de raiva#)**

- Olha como aquele idiota do Bennet olha pra ela!** (Vovó: Ah, cansei. Desisto de contestar a falta de sentido da fic.)**** (Munda: CONECT essa frase com aquela ali! VAMOS, CRIATURA! Ah, autora, ADMIRAÇÃO não é a mesma coisa que ser um zumbi acéfalo que venera patricinhas! #pega sua zarabatana e coloca dois pedacinhos de antimatéria dentro#)**

_... e o que é ou não é legal sai da boca delas._** (Vovó: Um monte de merda é legal. Tokanti.)**** (Munda: Nossa, e ISSO é controlar a escola? Cara, eu vou ficar 41541% mais retardada depois dessa mísera introdução.)**

- Certo, o vestido daquela Emmie Robins é ridículo.** (Vovó: Ridículo é pensar que o Fanfiction merece ter uma coisa dessas no acervo.)**** (Munda: CONTROLAR A ESCOLA. DIZER SE ALGO É BONITO OU NÃO. CONEXÃO. POR FAVOR.)** – Comentou Lily, passando a unha sobre o ombro de Seth, que a olhava com devoção.

- E o sapato da Anne Rich é tão... 'mamãe-escolhe-minhas-roupas'.** (#Vovó mostra um dedo feio pra ela#)****(Munda: PATRICINHA LAZARENTA DO CÃO! MORRE, MISÉRIA! #rompe o selo místico de Michael Jackson, causando uma explosão de enormes proporções#)** – Completou Elisha, rindo.

_Mas elas não mostrar seu lado sensível e vulnerável._** (Vovó: Opa, minha deixa! #Mira com a bazuca de Munda#)****(Munda: Cara, que NOJO dessa fic. QUE NO-JO. #conjura objetos pontiagudos e os manda na autora#)**

- Paola? O que aconteceu, querida?** (Vovó: Estou entediada, isso que aconteceu.)**** (Munda: "Nem te conto, amiga! PEGUEI O FERNANDÃO! Juro, verdade! Ai, ele é um GA-TO! Amei! #faz sinalzinho de purpurina bem patyfeelings#")**

- Foi ele, Nath, ele acabou comigo!** (Vovó: Graças aos céus. Acabou o plot, acabou a fic! #Faz dancinha da vitória#)****(Munda: CARA, NEM TINHA LIDO ISSO! O Fernandão ACABOU com ela! Oh!)**

_The Elite._** (Munda: Não sei se você sabe, mas A POHA DO TÍTULO TÁ LÁ EM CIMA! ARGH, VAI TE CATAR!)**

_Em Breve, na_**(Vovó: Na... WTF? Na cozinha? Na sala? Na Geórgia? Na Selva? Na casa do Pingu? Na casa da pessoa desalmada que postou isso?)**** (Munda: Na...? Fica a gosto do leitor? Diliça. Sugiro na CASA DO CARALHO.)**

**Vovó foi à Travessa do Tranco fazer compras para relaxar. Na seção de alhos tibetanos afrodisíacos encontrou o Tio It. Foi tomar umas biritas com ele e volta em breve.**

**Munda foi ordenhar um besouro australiano para construir a arma mais poderosa que o mundo já viu: A BONECA INFLÁVEL ASSASSINA. Mandará a primeira à autora, óbvio.**


	2. E surge uma puta

Era o começo do quinto ano de Lílian Evans e, até agora, ela era vista como a melhor aluna e a monitora certinha**(Vovó: Pressinto tragédia. Lily vai virar uma piriguetch daquelas.)(Munda: WOW! E COMO Sue ela se superou, também, né? Faltou só mencionar o tamanho do quadril e do busto!)**. Mas ela não sabia que sua vida iria mudar...** (Vovó: Eu também não sabia que isso acontecia com os mortos. Bem, aconteceu comigo.)** Enquanto fazia sua costumeira ronda pelo corredor do terceiro andar, percebeu uma pequena concentração de alunos logo à frente, todos vestidos com roupas de festa**(Vovó: Roupas de festa, sei... Uma usando uma roupa de colegial, a outra com trajes de enfermeira da noite, um homem com uniforme de bombeiro incompleto...) (Munda: Leia-se ORGIA GAY. (y))**. As duas garotas usavam vestidos curtos e brilhantes e os dois garotos usavam camisas sociais e calças jeans.** (Munda: Nó, véi, mó luxo andar assim numa ESCOLA, tá ligado?)** Uma das garotas, uma loira e esguia**(Vovó: Rosalie fazendo pontinha em HP!) (Munda: ECA, TWILIGHT FEELINGS! Melhor, SUE feelings!)**, segurava uma espécie de prancheta prateada e anotava alguma coisa lá**(Vovó: Porque a merda da prancheta tem que ser prateada? Elas são tão importantes que até a prancheta é exclusiva?) (Munda: Comuaçin ESPÉCIE de prancheta? Tem mais de um estilo? Caralho, imaginei uma prancheta personalizada.)**. Foi quando o garoto moreno que estava de costas para Lily se virou e deu um sorriso maldoso, comentando alto o suficiente para que a ruiva ouvisse:** (Vovó: Não, ele falou alto pra você não escutar, débil.) (Munda: "Essa aí tem DST, não vou comprar não! Quero uma limpinha!")**

- Olha só, pessoal. A senhorita Evans veio nos alegrar com sua ilustre presença.** (#Vovó foi comprar Bacardi e pêras#) ** – Era Trevor Hopkins, da Sonserina.** (Munda: Nome MA-RA-VI-LIN-DO.) (Vovó: Nomes estranhíssimos. Será que os autores brasileiros que tentam escrever histórias que se passam em outros países pensam que lá os fonemas são tão anormais?)**

A garota de cabelos castanhos que, até então conversava em voz baixa com a loira, acompanhou o olhar do amigo até Lily,** (Munda: Xii... Começou a Matrix!) (Vovó: Imaginei a cena trágica. Uma juba de cabelos castanho-piaçava virando o pescoço 360 graus e olhando para a Lily. Quase tive um treco.)** analisando-a desde a saia comprida e a camisa branca do uniforme até os cabelos mau-cuidados**(Vovó: UI. Meu cabelo é 'bom cuidado'? SOCORRO.)** e presos num rabo frouxo,** (Munda: MAL COM 'L', PORRA. E cabelos num rabo? EU RI.) (Vovó: Rabo frouxo. Leia-se 'abusado e maltratado'.)** e a ruiva reconheceu-a como Tracy Dallas, também da Sonserina.** (Munda: DALLAS COUNTRY CLUB!) (Vovó: Percebam que só as ZELITCH da Sonserina que entra no clube da Luluzinha. Eu tenho medo.)**

- Vocês têm autorização para estarem aqui?** (Munda: "Essa zona é di particulá, têm qui tê artorizassãum!")** **(Vovó: "Autorizassaum pá q? Nóis çer a Zelitch e mandamu-se in tuton e num há nada co cê póça fazê!") **– perguntou Lily, tentando não demonstrar que ficara incomodada com o tom de voz que Tracy usara. _Nojo._ Era isso.** (Munda: Tom de voz nojento! Ele pinga lixo e fede a peixe morto, fia?) (Vovó: O tom era nojento. UI, autora na base das dorgas.)**

- Não precisamos de autorização, _querida_. Somos **A Elite**.** (Munda: Pai Eterno, todo dia eu me pergunto: ELITE DE QUÊ, FIADEDEUZ?) (Vovó: A elite do negrito, não é óbvio? Sem esquecer da ênfase exagerada que é um lushu francês!)** – comentou a loira, finalmente erguendo os olhos prateados**(Vovó: #imagina dois olhos em um pódio#)**, que brilharam como duas lâminas de aço ao focarem em Lílian.** (Munda: Olho prateado? Écoisadudimônho! #exorcisa a Sue#)(Vovó: Beu bem, a moda é ter olhos amarelos, não prateados, çakô?)** Era Paola Valentino, da Grifinória.** (Vovó: Paola Valentino me parece nome de atriz pornô mexicana e tenho dito.)**

- Não perca seu tempo, Lola. – interrompeu Tracy, lançando outro olhar de nojo para a ruivinha.** (Munda: NOOOOJO DE RASHA. #beesha)** – A Evans é o cão.** (Vovó: Ui, graxinha. Ela virou um **_**Cannis lilys**_**. ADOGO incoerência. -not)**

- Se ela é o cão, Tracy, nesse reino animal você seria o que?** (Vovó: A égua comedora de acentos e pênis de borracha.) (Munda: ACEEENTO.)** A vaca? – Lílian olhou assustada para onde vinha a voz e pôde enxergar Elisha Devon e Natasha Sullivan, as **(Munda: "... Sues filhas de uma puta...") (Vovó: Boa, Munda!)**amigas de Paola, paradas atrás dela**(Vovó: Trenzinho da Alegria, zentch!)**. As duas passaram por Tracy e Lílian e pararam ali, ao lado da amiga, sorrindo.** (Munda: COLGATE, ABIGONA!) (Vovó: Seriado teen marcando presença na fic!)** Elisha, que interrompera a ofensa de Tracy, deu um sorriso maldoso e ergueu a sobrancelha para a morena aparentemente sem fala.** (Munda: Comofas aparentemente sem fala? Tipo, não tá sem fala de verdade, só mantendo as aparências!) (Vovó: A sobrancelha deveria falar? Em que buraco eu me meti, pqp.)**

- O que foi, Dallas?** (Vovó: Dallas? Mas não é um estado americano, deuzo? Olha onde a autora busca inspiração...)** Ficou sem resposta, foi?** (Munda: Cadê papai? Papai fugiu? Papai fugiu, foi? #Pânico na TV)** **(Vovó: KOKOSKOSKOKSOSKO!)**– perguntou Natasha, sorrindo.** (Vovó: Logo, ela falou entre os dentes OU ela tem algum centro-avante faltoso para dar o efeito xiketoso da frase.)** Tracy não respondeu, apenas fez uma careta e entrou pelo grande porta **(Vovó: Grande porta do Grande Comedouro? OKSOKSOKSOKKSO!) (Munda: Grande Comedouro? CRUZES! #exorciza Vovó#)**(que Lílian não percebera que existia)** (Munda: Sua CEGA.)** ao lado de Paola, deixando um trecho de uma espécie de música eletrônica escapar por alguns segundos.** (Vovó: Música eletrônica há 50 anos atrás. Música eletrônica em Hog. ****Onde eu fui me meter...) (Munda: My dream is to fly over a rainbow so high!)**

- Bem, agora que ela já foi... Evans, vai dedurar a gente, é? **(Vovó: Dedurar, ui. Famoso Fio-terra.) (Munda: Fafada.)**– perguntou Elisha, voltando-se novamente para Lílian. Paola entregara a prancheta para Trevor e fora até Elisha, que se aproximava gradualmente da ruiva.** (Vovó: Quase em câmera lenta. Nossa, mas que fic do capeta! Não tem como ter mais clichê nesta peste!) (Munda: Ihh, ela quer sécso! Corre, Lily!)**

- Eu... Eu _preciso_ relatar que vi vocês!** (Vovó: Li 'relar em vocês'. Caráio.) (Munda: Nem por isso! Finja que tem catarata!)** – A ruiva conseguiu firmar sua voz, mas Paola, Elisha e Natasha não pareceram de abalar**(Vovó: Abalar? Ui, BALADA E NÁITI, ATORON!) (Munda: "Não pareceram de abalar"? Comofas/)**. Elas apenas se aproximaram e Natasha passou o braço pelos ombros de Lily, sorrindo.** (Vovó: Opa, imobilizou a garota assim, do nada? UI, que agressiva. Tô com medinho!) (Munda: "Quer prazer, gostosa?")**

- Sabe, Evans, eu acho que você precisa de uma boa dose de diversão a moda da Elite.** (Vovó: Olha, eu acho que faltou uma coisinha ali... O que seria? Uma crase, qtau? #Pega a crase e palita os dentes#)(Munda: SEEEEX.)** – Elisha fitou para Natasha com uma expressão incrédula e Paola soltou uma risadinha.** (Vovó: Risadinha tipo 'amiga que não é tão popular e pega um pouco da personalidade da chefinha'. Atoron!) (Munda: "Hihihihihihihiihiiiiihihi!")**

- Vai levar ela pra _essa _festa, Nath? **(Vovó: Não, festa bombatch do ano. Quase um Oscar. Vai levar a Lily e envergonhar a Zelitch.) (Munda: Esses ênfases nas palavras me dão tédio. Sério.)**– perguntou Elisha, erguendo a sobrancelha.** (Vovó: E a Mione ataca novamente!) (Munda: Sobrancelhas trash ADORAM dançar conga. FATO.)**

- Ah, claro que não! – Natasha revirou os olhos.** (Munda: Olhos trash também ADOOORAM ficar se revirando. Safados.)** – Ela não pode ir _assim _a uma festa da Elite!** (Vovó: "Tipo ançim, cê vai, mais vai tê q visti q nem nóis, viu, fia? Num pode invergonhá nóis naum purque nóis çer a Zelitch di Hog. Num pode pô os cutuvelo na meza nem falá di bok xeia, viu?") (Munda: Ênfase mardita duz inférnu!1!1)**

- Nós vamos dar uma geral nela então? **(Vovó: Lembrei-me de 'Uma comédia nada romântica'. A parte em que o Hitch manda dar uma geral na garota com uma linda frase: 'Dá uma garibada neste demônio!") (Munda: Sabe, tive um Cinderela Feelings agora!)**– Paola parecia animada com a idéia de ajudar Lily.** (Vovó: Paola é uma cirurgiã plástica em ascensão, só pode.) (Munda: Não, Vovó querida, é uma sucessora de Glória Kalil.)**

- Ah... – Natasha olhou Lily de cima a baixo.** (Vovó: Scaneou a bunda de lombriga da Lily. Incríííííívi.) (Munda: "... analisando sua próxima vítima çekessoaol...")** – Vamos ter um pouco de trabalho.** (Vovó: Isso é uma frase que só Deus ou o Diabo podem dizer. Pra vocês, reles mortais, a coisa é feia.)** – Enquanto as três falavam Lílian só ouvia e acompanhava as garotas com os olhos.** (Vovó: #imagina olhos flutuantes# Putz, coisa de louco esta fic. Tem que estar muito dorgado pra entender. #Bebe molho de churrasco extra picante direto do gargalo#)(Munda: Seus olhos OUVEM a conversa? QLIMDS!)**

- Certo, vamos ver as roupas dela para achar alguma coisa reaproveitável...** (Vovó: Reciclagem é tudo, bee! Encha aqueles uniformes cinzentos de paetês e glitter, mona! Xiiiiiiiiiine!) (Munda: Querem roupas bem decotadas, que exponham o pedaço de carne que as está vestindo? Safadas.)** – E as três praticamente arrastaram a ruiva para o dormitório da Grifinória.** (Munda: ISTURPU.)**

_Alguns minutos depois, no Dormitório do Quinto Ano da Grifinória..._** (Vovó: Quase um narrador da Sessão da Tarde, FATAÇO.) (Munda: BBB Feelings.)**

- Achou alguma coisa interessante, Lola? – Perguntou Elisha, que cuidava dos cabelos de Lílian, enrolando-os com grandes "bobs".**(Vovó: Bob's pra mim é nome de fastfood, mas deixa pra lá. #Saboreia um pouco de azeite extra virgem com cola escolar#)(Munda: Sei o que são bobs, não precisa colocar entre aspas. E a gente enrola EM bobs, não COM bobs.)**

- Até que ela tem umas roupas que são legais...** (Vovó: Hãn, sei. Vai dizer que a nerd mor tem roupas TRAZADAXX PRA CURTÍ A NÁITI CUM ISTILU?)** **(Munda: Acharam seus trajes próprios para BDSM, Lily! Fuja, mulher!)**– Ela pegou uma saia pregueada preta e mostrou para Natasha, que deu um aceno, anotando algo em um pergaminho **(Vovó: Dispensa comentários.) (Munda: Menéna, stol em shok.)**enquanto Paola continuava a procurar entre as roupas de Lily, jogando as rejeitadas em uma pilha.** (Vovó: Pilha gigante, devo ressaltar.)**

- Quando é a próxima festa?** (Vovó: "Lual da Xuxa, por quê?")** **(Munda: "Suruba com Lobos.")**– Perguntou Elisha, soltando os cabelos de Lílian, que haviam se tornado mais vivos e brilhantes**(Vovó: Tá bom. Eu realmente devo acreditar que só porque ela SOLTOU a maldição dos cabelos eles ficaram brilhantes e incríveis? Tá pra nascer cabelo que fique assim sem sacrifício, bee!) (Munda: Pera, pera; Bobs dão BRILHO E VIDA aos cabelos? Alguém aqui não conhece bobs, fato.)**. A antiga "falta de graça" da garota começou a desaparecer quando seu antes liso e mal cuidado desceu pelas costas em grandes ondas vermelhas.** (Vovó: Era liso e ficou ondulado do NADA. Fic mais sem sentido! Mas que cacete esfolado! Ninguém fica perfeitinho como uma Sue do nada, abraço forte!) (Munda: Sabe, eu acho cabelo liso legal, principalmente para ruivas. Achei a Victoria do filme Eclipse uma baranga. E 'ondas vermelhas' me lembrou dos bons tempos das pragas do Egito. #relembra suas aventuras sekeçoais com o Faraó#)**

- Hoje é quarta... **(Vovó: Olha, ela sabe os dias da semana!)**– Natasha olhou na folha que estava embaixo da que ela usava.** (Vovó: Detalhe féxon.)** – Sexta tem uma.** (Vovó: Orgia?) (Munda: Óbvio.)**

- Com tema?** (Vovó: Dia das bruxas? 1000 léguas submarinas?) (Munda: Sexo com moluscos? Bibliotecárias sensuais?)** – Perguntou Lily, finalmente saindo de seu silêncio.** (Vovó: Saindo do silêncio. Trash é poesia pura. #Vai comprar um barril de hidromel e patinhos de borracha#)(Munda: Não é, Vovó? PQP, os autores deviam parar de se drogarem enquanto escrevem!)**

- Sim, o tema é medieval.** (Vovó: Nem é clichê. Agora, a Lily vai de princesa então um príncipe popular jogador de quadribol vai aparecer DO NADA e pedi-la em namoro, FALEI.)** – respondeu Natasha, surpresa. – Como sabe que nossas festas têm tema?** (Vovó: Çabenu dos badjénhos da rái socaitch? UI, shoquei.) (Munda: Ela perguntou SE tem tema. Ela não sabia. ELA CHUTOU, PORRA.) **

- Já ouvi muito sobre A Elite, mas nunca dei importância... **(Vovó: Noooossa, que Zelitch importante! Ninguém dá a mínima para ela! Incríííívi, grande feito o delas!) (Munda: Essa elite é DE PUTAS.)**– Ela deu de ombros.** (Vovó: Deu o quê? Uma voadora? Uma chave de braço?) (Munda: Deu? Em trash isso só significa uma coisa... #leva panelada na cabeça#)**

- Sabe, já estávamos de olho em você, Lily... **(Vovó: Hãn, sei. Clichê em peso na fic.) (Munda: Na monitora chata e sem-graça? Ahan, Cláudia, senta lá.)**– Comentou Paola, deixando de lado as roupas de Lílian e indo até a cama onde as amigas estavam sentadas. – Decidida, imponente e inteligente...** (Vovó: Onde?) (Munda: RÁ, EU RI.)** O tipo que faria qualquer garoto cair aos seus pés se soubesse como agir.** (Vovó: Agir como puta, eu diria.) (Munda: Jogando a perereca na boca do dito cujo.)**

- E, na realidade, não existem professoras melhores que a Rainhas de Copas.** (Vovó: Rainhas de Copas? Parece Alice! Olha o plágio, gente!)** – Natasha indicou Paola. – A Rainha de Paus.** (Vovó: UI. Piriguetch na pista!) (Munda: SA-FA-DA! Ai, prosti de esquina!)** – Indicou Elisha. – E a Rainha de Espadas.** (Vovó: Bissexual, falei.) (Munda: Corta pros dois lados, danadénha?)** – Ela apontou para si mesma.

- E agora você é nossa Rainha de Ouros.** (Vovó: Clichê que escorre de todas as linhas dessa fic, vade retro! #invoca Odin e canta coisas em Aramaico#)(Munda: SHINE, BEE!11!)** – Completou Elisha, sorrindo.

- Isso mesmo! – Concordou Natasha sorrindo.** (Vovó: Todo mundo inalou gás do riso. FATÃO.) (Munda: Elisha sorrindo e Natasha sorrindo são irmãs?)**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**(Vovó: Uáti çer içu? Nem tendi, iHaGGoraAhH?/) (Munda: xXx? PORNOZÃO, ADOOORO!)**

Era sexta feira, a noite da festa medieval. As Rainhas haviam produzido Lily sem que ninguém percebesse**(Vovó: Dentro da Câmara Secreta, só pode. Que suspense mais chato e desnecessário!) (Munda: Não, Vovó. No Salão Principal.)**. Ela era a surpresa da noite. Finalmente a quarta Rainha havia sido escolhida...** (Vovó: #boceja#)(Munda: Téééédio.)**

No dormitório das Rainhas, exclusivo e conseguido com a influência que elas tinham**(Vovó: Influenciaram o Dippet, sei. MAS QUE DIRETOR BUNDÃO É ESSE?) (Munda: MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? Vão todos à merda! Fic nonsense, tronga, mobral e escrota!)** e para onde Lílian havia se mudado, as quatro se arrumavam, cada uma ajudando no que era melhor. A um canto Paola, vestida com um vestido azul celeste**(Vovó: #está enojada com a fic#)(Munda: A um canto? Luxu.)**, que destacava seus olhos de aço**(Vovó: Olhos de aço. Digno de trash.) (Munda: Sue INFERNAL! PQP, cada dia esses seres abomináveis pioram!)**, terminava de trançar os cabelos de Elisha, que trajava um vestido vermelho que contrastava com sua pele clara**(Vovó: Vermelho nariz-do-Bozo?) (Munda: Vermelho contrastar claro? WTF?)**. Lílian, vestida com um vestido verde que também combinava com seus olhos de esmeralda**(Vovó: Minina, nem sabia que as esmeraldas são verdes! Isso mudou minha vida! –not.) (Munda: A COR DOS VESTIDOS É DE SUMA IMPORTÂNCIA PRO ENREDO.)**, ajudava Natasha a apertar os cordões do espartilho do vestido preto que a loira usava.** (Munda: BDSM! Se entregou, safadona!)** Quando todas as quatro estavam totalmente prontas**(Vovó: Festa pós-parto. Q linds.) (Munda: "... foram cremadas vivas...")**, as Rainhas desceram as escadas para o salão comunal que àquela hora estava vazio**(Munda: E isso nem foi forçado. MORRAM.) (Vovó: Pois é, Munda.)** e acabaram dando de cara com três pessoas que elas não desejavam ver tão cedo. Os Marotos.** (Munda: Oh!) (Vovó: Você acabou de forçar a mizade, autora.)** James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin estavam descendo do dormitório masculino, os três também bem vestidos para a festa medieval da Elite.** (Vovó: Sabia que os Marotos estavam metidos nessa história! O que seria de um trash do fandom de HP sem os Marotos Fodões OOC? Ah, e antes que eu esqueça: ONDE ESTÁ O PETER?) (Munda: Sue + Maroto = Apocalipse.) **

- Senhoritas. – Sirius foi o primeiro a se expressar, dando uma olhada profunda em Natasha**(Vovó: Olhada profunda? Ele zoiou a garota com o cu? Giant shit.) (Munda: Olho... profundo... cu...) (#Vovó joga uma frigideira em Munda#)**, que apenas revirou os olhos.** (Munda: Gente, porque TODO AUTOR TRASH faz a ligação revirar os olhos + erguer as sobrancelhas = fodão? A menina d'O Exorcista revirava os olhos também, viu?) (Vovó: Porque é MUITO XÉQUIÇI, Munda.)**

- Estão indo para a festa?** (Vovó: "Não, estão indo cuidar das lesmas carnívoras do Filch. O modelito é material de segurança, não sabia?") (Munda: "Não, abiga, estamos indo para o lançamento de um ônibus espacial, o ÇÉKIÇO-666!")** – perguntou James, sorrindo de forma sedutora para Lílian**(Vovó: #Imagina James vestido de Galã mexicano dando um sorriso cheio de dentes de ouro# Visão do inferno.) (Munda: Oh, Carlos Daniel!)**, que estava logo a sua frente.

- Não vejo porque isso seja da sua conta, Potter.** (Vovó: Coragem! Além de enfrentar o dragão ainda tem que aceitar desaforo? Não aceita não, conta tudo pra sua mãe, James!) (Munda: Ui! A piriguetch tem garras! Tentativa de ser fodona FAIL! Porque os fodões TEM DE SER arrogantes, frios, calculistas e gostosos? Cansa, caralhos!)** – Retrucou ela, fazendo um sorriso surgir nos lábios pintados de vinho de Paola.** (Vovó: Ela andou bebendo e fala que é a cor do batom... FAFADA.) (Munda: Pintados de vinho? Batom de vinho? Autores trash DEFINITIVAMENTE são de outro universo.)**

- Uau, quanto veneno, ruivinha...** (Vovó: Detesto esses 'substitutos' dos substantivos. Pode ser qualquer ruiva! Se a Molly está passando no corredor pode pensar que você está lhe passando uma cantada barata!) (Munda: Sabe o que é veneno, imbecil? Estricnina... #joga um pouco em seu copo# Cianureto... #joga um pouco em seu copo# Meia suja do Pelé... #joga um par em seu copo# DLÇ, PAPAI! #bebe num gole#)** – Murmurou James, chegando mais perto de Lily, que o empurrou levemente, continuando seu caminho sem se abalar**(Vovó: Abalar, balada, curtir, NAITI! ATORON!) (Munda: Empurrar levemente me remeteu a uma NC, sabe? #leva chicotada#)**. Natasha, Paola e Elisha seguiram a ruiva em silêncio, com sorrisos maldosos nos rostos.** (Vovó: Ui, Lily virou a toda poderosa chefinha. Muito clichê. Inova, zenti! Se for fazer um trash, pelo menos viagem na maionese com estilo!) (Munda: Enfiem a PORRA do gene 'Sue Fodona' no RABO! #brava#)**

- Uau Lily, eu sabia que você era má, mas não imaginei que era tão boa nisso! **(Vovó: Aaaaaah, ela é boa em ser má? Putz, confuso demais. Comuintendê?) (Munda: #cria uma lei sobre pena de morte aos trashers que não usam vírgulas no vocativo#)**– Comentou Elisha rindo.

- Você ainda não viu **nada**, Lish**(Vovó: E por que a ênfase desnecessária? Por que o apelido tosco? Por que eu estou ripando isso mesmo?) (Munda: Lish? Lisho? Lishão? Minina porca! #dá banho na Sue#)**. Eu vou mostrar pra essa escola do que a nova Lílian Evans é capaz! – Natasha arregalou os olhos e riu.** (Vovó: Arregalando os olhos assim vai acabar grávida antes de sair de Hog!) (Munda: Rir com os olhos arregalados... A nova Lily é uma débil mental, isso sim.)**

- Viu? É disso que eu estava falando!** (Vovó: Falando de quê, deuzo? Nem entendi, iHhAGoOrAaHh/?)(Munda: Peguem esses ênfases do cão e os enfiem em seus orifícios anais, Sues malditas!)** – Gritou ela, rindo junto com as amigas.** (Munda: Pera, pera. Ela falou e riu ao mesmo tempo? Essa aí domina a arte da Boca Anal, né?)** Elas podiam enxergar ao longe duas pessoas paradas de frente para uma grande porta de carvalho, com alguns detalhes em ouro.** (Vovó: Arte barroca em Hogwarts. Aí, minha enxaqueca. #foi procurar o copo do Bob Esponja#)(Munda: #pega uma faquénha, raspa o ouro da porta e sai vendendo#)** – Arg, a Dallas está _péssima._** (Vovó: Péssima é a sua construção de texto, beijos.) (Munda: Que ênfase FILHA DE UMA PUTA MUCHIBENTA!)**

- Caraca, onde você ta vendo a Dallas, N.? **(Vovó: É impressão minha OU algumas letras foram comidas por alienígenas?) (Munda: Alguém chama o outro de letra? Tipo "E aí, Ene? Tudo bem, Erre? Tudo sussu, Tê?")**– perguntou Elisha, rindo.** (Munda: Esse povo SÓ SABE RIR, CACETE? Bozo fez A FESTA na cama dessas aí!)**

- Ali. – Natasha apontou para Tracy,** (Munda: Apontar é feio, dica.)** usando um vestido rosa choque tão decotado e chamativo que era difícil de não notar.** (Vovó: Rosa-choque estilo bolinha de natal? Kalzô, abica!) (Munda: Eu ia deixar quieto, mas PORRA, CÊS TÃO NUMA ESCOLA. AÍ NÃO É LUGAR DE FESTA (sem a autorização do diretor), VESTIDO DECOTADO, ETC E TAL, NÃO! Vão à merda, autoras surrealistas!)** – Aquela lanterna ali. – Lily deu uma risadinha maliciosa.** (Vovó: Tudo é malicioso, dumal, in de darqui réul do kpta, envenenado, sarcástico e maroto. Esqueci algo?) (Munda: Quando não é sacana, Vovó queridinha.)**

- Não sei como você não enxergou, Lish,** (Munda: Lisho? Menina, tu ainda tá suja? Já te ensino! #pega sabão de soda cáustica e esfrega a Sue até que sua pele descasque#)** ela realmente está parecendo uma lanterna ou algo parecido.– A ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha e apertou os lábios.** (Vovó: Apertou com a chave inglesa ou a de fenda? Quem sabe com um alicate? #toma a caixa de ferramentas das mãos de Lily#)(Munda: Apertou com o rolo de macarrão?)**

- Ora ora, trouxe a Evans para entreter algum garoto, Natasha? **(Vovó: Entreter o Segurança brucutu, não é óbvio? Como acha que vocês passarão pela lista de convidados sendo umas putas penetras?) (Munda: Entreter = XÉKIÇU.)**– Perguntou Trevor, rindo ironicamente.** (Munda: Enfiem essa ironia fail no orifício que quiserem, seus escrotos. #furiosa#)**

- Claro que não, Hopkins**(Vovó: Mafalda, é você? Onde ela foi parar? O que o trash faz com as personagens...)**. Ela é uma Rainha agora.** (Vovó: Rainha da Sacanagem, e tenho dito.) (Munda: Rainha do Fãnqui. Óbvio.)** – Respondeu a loira, erguendo a sobrancelha.** (Munda: #pega um lança-chamas e queima as sobrancelhas dessas putinhas de esquinão#)** – E espero que você se lembre que todos devem respeito às Rainhas.** (Vovó: Respeito? Olha quem fala! Vocês mandam o diretor, os monitores, os professores e quem mais estiver na reta pro inferno e depois querem respeito? Ah, má vá pá puta que pariu.) (Munda: Pergunta; vocês são rainhas de que MALDITO país? Fudelândia? Sacanagilda?) (Munda 2: EU NÃO RESPEITO NEM A MIM, VOU RESPEITAR UMAS SUEZINHAS FDP'S? AH, VÁ!)** – Natasha tomou a prancheta da mão do garoto e escreveu um nome no topo da lista com um floreio rápido. – A _todas_elas.** (Vovó: Gracinha. Paxonei com este vocábulo.) (Munda: Ele significa 'gazela prostituta africana bêbada', né?)** – E virou-se para as amigas. - Vamos?** (Vovó: Pro jardim brincar de Backyardingans?) (Munda: Vamos, Tesouro, não se misture com essa gentalha! #D. Florinda feelings)**

- Claro. – Lílian lançou um sorrisinho falsamente animado para Trevor e entrou na sala juntos com as outras três**(Vovó: Quase uma cena de Matrix OU eles tem um porta de tamanho monstruoso.) (Munda: Atravessam paredes, suas mutantes?)**. Apenas os alunos mais importantes e populares eram parte da Elite,** (Munda: Elite de VAGABUNDOS FILHINHOS-DE-PAPAI. (Y))** mas qualquer outra pessoa podia ser convidada a participar, se conhecesse a pessoa certa e fosse considerada boa o bastante para conhecer os segredos que aquele grupo guardava.** (Vovó: Aqueles segredinhos do tipo 'Sabia que a Re transou com o Vi escondido da Fe e do Ma?' ou "Sabia que a Gi tá traindo o Ca com o Lu?' Grandes merdas.) (Munda: Segredos bem 'A Rê tá ficando com o Lu!'. Ou 'Gi fez sésho com Fê'.)**

As quatro foram recebidas por um garoto vestido com roupas vermelhas que seriam típicas de um **(Vovó: ...Bobo da corte.) (Munda: ... filho da puta.)**rei medieval, que Lily reconheceu sendo Ian Bennet**(Vovó: #HeroesFeelings.) (Munda: PORRA, É O NOME DELE MERMO! HEROES, ADOOOOGO!)**. Ele passou o braço pela cintura de Paola, que revirou os olhos.** (Vovó: Todo mundo revirando os olhos nesta fic, não? Parece que a Zelitch faz parte do time de natação sincronizada.) (Munda: Ela tá recebendo ispíritu ruim! #faz roda de macumba# Eu te benzo, eu te curo! Amanhã cê caga duro! #EPIC FAIL)**

- Lols, Nath, Lish**(Vovó: Apelidos toscos marcando presença na fic! Meu dia acaba de ficar lindo!) (Munda: Lols? LOLS PRA ESSE APELIDO.)**. Bem vindas ao paraíso. – Ele sorriu galanteadoramente na direção de Lily, ainda segurando Lola ao seu lado. – E essa, quem seria?** (Vovó: A Rainha Vermelha, não reparou o seu cabeção?) (Munda: Ela seria quem ela é. Çimpriz açin.)**

- Lílian Evans, Ian. Lily, esse é Ian Bennet, filho do meu padrasto.** (Munda: Seu irmão postiço, então.)** – Apresentou Paola, soltando-se do moreno.** (Munda: UÁTI? Se desprendeu do corpo dele? Que luxo, gemt! Amay!1)** A ruiva sorriu para ele e estendeu a mão. Ian entendeu o gesto e beijou-lhe a mão, num sinal de respeito.** (Vovó: Essas vadias não tem jeito. Acho que vou ensinar boas maneiras à elas... #pega o maçarico#)(Munda: Vão todos à medra fedorenta. Estou estressada e quero um bofe. #vai para o Munda's#)**

- É um prazer, Lily. – Comentou o moreno, sem soltar a mão dela.

- Digo o mesmo, _Ian_**(Vovó: Ui, usou o tom de puta de esquina. A coisa tá feia.) (Munda: #volta de seu bordéu toda bagunçada# Agora a ênfase aparece sem motivo aparente. Ai ai. #chora#)**_._ – Lílian concordou, lançando um rápido sorriso malicioso para as outras.** (Vovó: Tudo é malicioso na fic.) (Munda: Né? Povo pervo, pior que a gente!)** – Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem. Agora, se nos dá licença, vamos dar uma volta.** (Vovó: Volta? Vocês são motocas por acaso?) (Munda: POCOTÓ, POCOTÓ, POCOTÓ, POCOTÓ! MINHA EGUINHA POCOTÓ! #leva facada#)**

- Claro, a gente ainda vai se ver várias vezes, _ruiva_**(Vovó: Hãn, nem li.) (Munda: Dá ênfase no fato dela ser ruiva. Vão para o quinto dos infernos.)**_._– Lily virou-se para as outras três Rainhas e deu uma risadinha.** (Vovó: Toda hora elas ficam rindo... São hienas muito sacanas por sinal.) (Munda: "HIHIHIHIH, ELI MI QUÉ!11!")**

- Uau, eu NUNCA vi alguém conseguir passar a perna no Ian.** (Vovó: Isso é passar a perna? Nossa, que nível! Essa fic merece um prêmio pelos exageros!) (Munda: Passar a perna? Ela deu uma rasteira nele e eu não vi? Ou ela o enganou? Cara, que fic confusa!)** – Comentou Elisha, rindo junto com as amigas. – Nem mesmo a Paola...

- Principalmente porque não é _tão_divertido assim brincar com alguém que mora na minha casa...** (Vovó: Aaaaah, onde foi parar a barra de espaço? E a construção de texto que está uma maravilha, foi culpa da autora? Será que sobreviverei até o fim da fic?) (Munda: ÓBVIO que a autora tinha que meter incesto na bagaça. Fic filha de uma mãe, essa.)** Além do mais, eu já aproveitei tudo que o Ian podia oferecer, se é que me entendem...** (Vovó: Colega, não dê tão na cara. Faça como os mineiros, coma quieta!) (Munda: O cara te comeu de todas as formas possíveis? Nojão.)** – Paola completou, pegando um copo de _firewisky_do **(#Vovó pregou um bilhetinho na geladeira com os dizeres "A autora odeia a barra de espaço. Tenho de dar uma lição nela" #)(Munda: Ih, não... A barra de espaço vai ficar deprimida!) **balcão para onde elas tinham ido e virando-o em um só gole.** (Vovó: Detalhe dispensável. #Mergulha a frase em desinfetante barato#)(Munda: Pinguça.)**

- Hey, vai com calma, loira. – Natasha tirou o copo da mão da garota e colocou-o sobre o balcão novamente.** (Vovó: Estraga prazeres. #rouba o copo da mão dela#)(Munda: #assalta o suprimento eterno de Orloff de Gareth#)** – Eu sei que você é forte pra bebida, mas eu preciso de você totalmente sóbria para a abertura da noite... **(Vovó: Sóbria para fazer o selviço com classe. Aposto que elas vão fazer um streap tease.) (Munda: Abertura da noite? A noite vai abrir? Safada.) **– Paola bufou, mas ficou quieta,** (Munda: E a frase acaba numa vírgula. MARA.)**

- Que vai começar agora. – Disse Lily, apontando para Tracy e Trevor, que caminhavam na direção das quatro.** (Vovó: Li 'de quatro'. Seria uma cena hilária.) (Munda: MATRIX, MANO!)**

- Todos chegaram.** (Vovó: Até o Astolfinho?) (Munda: Até o Barney? #Vovófeelings)** – Disse Tracy, entregando a prancheta prateada para Natasha,** (Munda: Essa porra dessa prancheta aparece mais que as personagens, PQP!)** que apenas deu uma breve olhada nos nomes e devolveu-a a garota.** (Vovó: Ain, que cansativo. #olha a barra de rolagem# Tô de saco cheio da fic. #Foi beber#)(#Munda dormiu#)** – Podemos começar?

- Claro. Nós vamos nos trocar... **(Vovó: Vão se vestir de Telettubies, abigas?) (Munda: São bebês e vão trocar as fraldénhas.)**– Foi Paola quem respondeu, e as quatro foram para um canto vazio.** (Vovó: Canto... Vazio...Quatro garotas...Siririca... Oh, shit.)**

De longe, os Marotos observavam tudo atentamente. Sirius segurava uma garrafa de firewisky displicentemente**(Vovó: Aaaah, ele deveria se agarrar nela como se fosse a última garrafa do mundo, autora que eu amo?) (Munda: E esse bando de bebida com menores é um luxo. Imagino onde caralhos zumbis esse povo está. Na sala Precisa? Só se for.)**, e tinha uma garota entre suas pernas,** (Munda: Safadão.)** enquanto James e Remus bebiam calmamente ao seu lado, observando as quatro garotas.** (Vovó: Essas quatro nasceram grudadas? Tudo tem essa porra de um 'quatro' no meio!)**

- Não acreditam que elas pegaram a Evans...** (Vovó: Pegaram, UI.) (Munda: Safadinhas.)** – Comentou Sirius, rindo. – Nem mesmo a pobre monitora elas deixam de fora.** (Vovó: E daí?) (Munda: CACETE, QUE FIC CHATA!)**

- É, daqui a pouco toda Hogwarts vai participar d'A Elite.** (Vovó: Nem li.) (Munda: Então não será mais elite, BEIJO.)** – Retrucou James, nervoso, dando um gole demorado em seu copo.** (Vovó: Quase uma cena de seriado teen. Ah, puta que pariu. #Foi arrancar guarda chuvas de velhinhas desavisadas#)(Munda: Enfia o copo, o nervosimo, a Hogwatrs, a Vovó e o universo inteiro no RABO! #é sedada#)**

- Duvido muito. – Remus disse, bebendo um gole de firewisky também. **(Vovó: Pois é, isso é uma escola MAS está parecendo um cabaré da high society. Os autores trash que sustentam o tráfico de dorgas.) (Munda: Remus XIU. Tu tá aí de intruso.)**– Eu tenho certeza de que elas só escolheram a Lílian por um bom motivo.

- Bem, nós vamos descobrir isso _agora_.** (Vovó: Clichê do capeta! #Dá uma pedrada em Sirius#)(Munda: Maldita ênfase! #roga praga na ênfase#)** – Disse Sirius, bebendo um grande gole de sua garrafa apontando para um palco improvisado,** (Munda: DI PRÓBRI.)** sobre o qual Tracy estava parada.

- Genteee. **(Vovó: #CissaGuimarãesFeelings.) (Munda: TOOOOOSCOOO.)**Cantarolou ela, tentando trazer a atenção de todos os alunos para si.** (Vovó: Oh, graxinha. Jura, colegue?) (Munda: Egocêntrica.)** – Sejam bem vindos a mais uma das festa d'A Elite. Para iniciarmos a noite, teremos uma apresentação das nossas Rainhas:** (Vovó: #ignorou a frase#)(Munda: Ô meu rei, sente aqui na rede, painho!)** Natasha Sullivan, Elisha Devon, Paola Valentino e Lílian Evans! – Apesar da surpresa de todos ao ouvir aquele último nome, os alunos receberam as quatro com gritos, assovios e palmas animadas.** (Munda: Imaginei palmas tristes. SÉRIO.)** Sirius, ainda segurando a garota entre as pernas, soltou:** (Vovó: "... Ai, que tudo! Olha o modelito delas! Ain, quero comprar um biquíni assim também, mona? Fala, onde comprou?") (Munda: "... VÃO TOMAR NO CU!")**

- Caralho! O que fizeram com a Evans monitora que eu conhecia?** (Vovó: A esquartejaram e colocaram em uma mala, realizaram um ritual macabro para dar vida à uma boneca de Olinda e a colocaram como substituta da Lílian!) (Munda: JURA que isso foi o Sisi no maior estilo 'Carái, véi, qi porra é essa mãnu?"? QMEDO) ** – Ele apontou para as quatro garotas**(Munda: Apontar é feio, dica. #2)** que voltavam para o salão, agora vestidas com roupas diferentes, na realidade, quase inexistentes.** (Vovó: Contradições totosas. #lambe uma pilha velha#)(Munda: Comofas pra quase inexistentes? As roupas QUASE não existiam? Elas estavam QUASE nua, então? MEDINHO.)**

James soltou um gemido baixo ao ver Lily**(Munda: "AIIIÊÊÊ! PIRANHA, MOCRÉIA ORDINÁRIA!")** e as outras três posicionando-se no centro do salão, com todos os convidados ao redor, observando.** (Vovó: O modelito delas foi tão gongantch que geral começou a gemer como se estivessem em um filme pornô. SUSSA imaginar essa cena.)**

(N.A.: Para entender direito a dança, vejam o Clipe de Don't Cha, das Pussycat Dolls. A coreografia e o figurino são os mesmos de quando elas começam a cantar "_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?"_ Imaginem a Natasha com a roupa da Nicolle, a Lily com a roupa daquela loira de bege, do lado esquerdo da Nicolle, sem aquele negócio na cabeça. A Elisha com a roupa da ruiva e a Paola com a roupa daquela morena com a pele bronzeada atrás da loira, de verde e preto.)** (Vovó: Essa autora ta de brinks comigo. Eu realmente não quero acreditar que ela, além de fazer essa fic horrível para que eu ripe, quer que eu assista um clipe americano, usasse a minha mente diabólica para imaginar A LÍLIAN EVANS DANÇANDO FEITO UMA PUTA MAL COMIDA UMA MÚSICA QUE SÓ FOI LANÇADA UNS 70 ANOS DEPOIS DE SUA MORTE? MAS VÃO TODOS TOMAR NO CU. #Surta#)(Munda: NAAAAAASSA, QUE LUXO! A LILY DANÇANDO UMA MÚSICA INVENTADA UM ZILHÃO DE ANOS ANTES DELA SER INVENTADA? SUSSA! DE BOA! MAS VÃO TODOS À MERDA, SEUS ESCROTOS! #explode#)**

**(#Vovó se recusou a ler a música, fechou a janela do Word, foi para o you tube procurar clipes do Black Sabbat#)(#Munda foi à uma rave de Amado Batista#)**_Ooh Baby  
Ladies  
Fellas  
Are you ready?  
__Lets dance  
Baby (ooooh)  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be fucking me (babe)_

As quarto caminharam juntas, parando de frente para o balcão onde os três Marotos estavam e se abaixaram sensualmente, mantendo o olhar fixo nos três. Lily ergueu a sobrancelha bem delineada e sorriu brevemente para James antes de continuar a dançar. Todos tinham o olhar preso nelas. Era simples assim. Todos os garotos as desejavam e todas as garotas queriam ser como as Rainhas.** (Vovó: Dicona para as autoras trash iniciantes: Colegue, NUNCA coloque uma de suas músicas preferidas no meio da fic. Sabemos que você quer apenas que as pessoas entendam corretamente o que você quis escrever e entre no clima da fic mas, MUITA GENTE PODE NÃO GOSTAR DA MÚSICA, ASSIM COMO EU.) (Munda: Vou fazer uma songfic com a música PRINCESA, do Amado Batista. LUXÃO.)**

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha_

Junto com a música e a coreografia foram ouvidos gritos, palmas e assovios vindos dos garotos.** (Vovó: Nem quero ler a música, IhAgOrAhH/?)(Munda: SENTA AQUI E PEDALA, LILY. #ergue dedo do meio#)**

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_**(Vovó: Não tenho nada contra quem gosta, mas, sinceramente, essa música me dá náuseas.) ****(Munda: Olha; gota da música? Sussa! ****Agora, pega a música, que não faz sentido nenhum no enredo e joga na fic é TENSO.)**_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
__Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha_

_I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I ain't lying  
Look at me shine  
You ain't blind (you ain't blind)  
I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I ain't lying  
Look at me shine  
You ain't blind_

_I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
So I understand (I understand)  
I probably be just as crazy about you  
If you where my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then no friend possibly  
Is a drag for me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
__Don't cha  
Don't cha_**(Vovó: Percebam que a autora colocou a letra da música só para que sua fic ficasse com um número maior de palavras. Onde um pessoa pode descer por alguns comentários...) (#Munda volta da rave descabelada, com os olhos vermelhos e fedendo a Red Bull e ecstasy#)**

A música chegou ao fim, mas foi seguida de uma explosão de palmas, gritos e assovios vindos dos convidados**(Vovó: Nossa, que cena mais chata. Uma verdadeira lástima essa fic.) (Munda: PALMA QUE EXPLODE? LINDO!)**. As Rainhas se inclinaram em agradecimentos,** (Munda: Mostrai o traseiro rainha.)** mas logo saíram da pista, que logo estava cheia de casais dançando animados a música que ecoava pelo salão.** (Munda: Um batidão em Hog. Sem aparelhos de som. Sem eletricidade. E sem que o resto do castelo ouça. SUSSA. (Y)) ** Ainda junto ao balcão, James, Sirius e Remus**(Munda: Peter morreu, como em TODO trash que se preze.)** estavam olhando abismados para o lugar onde as quatro haviam estado segundos antes, sem conseguir acreditar.** (#Vovó jogou um balde de gelo nos mobrais para que saiam do Reino das Amoras Azuis#)(Munda: #foi fumar carvão de cabelo#)**

- Uau, eu estou ficando louco ou eu realmente vi Lílian Evans agindo como uma Rainha? **(Vovó: Sirius tem o mesmo problema de visão que eu tenho, só pode.) (Munda: Antes ela era uma Plebéia. XIU!)**– Sirius foi o primeiro a se manifestar, tomando um gole de sua garrafa.** (Munda: Povo BEBUM.)** – Ela está gostosa! Com todo o respeito, Pontas.** (Vovó: Muito respeito. Senta lá, Cláudia.) (Munda: NÓ, QUE RESPEITO, CHAMPZ!)** – Completou o moreno, fazendo com que a garota parada entre suas pernas lançasse para ele um olhar indignado e saísse dali pisando duro. Ele nem pareceu se importar.** (Vovó: Olha, que detalhe mais cuti-cuti! Acho que vou dar uma tamancada nele!) (Munda: #vai beber lágrimas de crocodilo#)**

- Não precisa de respeito, Almofadinhas. – Respondeu James com a voz inexpressiva.** (Munda: Emo.)**– A partir do momento em que ela se tornou uma Rainha, ela não merece o seu respeito.** (Vovó: Olha o que a inveja faz com as pessoas... Só porque não achou o biquíni do seu tamanho fica dando chilique.) (Munda: Só com plebéias. Nunca vi gente que odeia nobres.)**

- Pontas, você não precisa falar assim. Você sabe que a Lily é uma ótima garota... – Repreendeu Remus, balançando a cabeça. – E Paola, Elisha e Natasha também são.** (Vovó: Ótimas, sei. Preciso realmente comentar todos os absurdos da fic? Porque, se for assim, não terminarei nunca...) (Munda: Ótimas? ONDE, ÇENHÔ?Até agora só vi putinhas de quinta infernais, nada de garotinhas bonitinhas cuticuti!)**

- A Lily que você conhecia morreu no momento que elas pintaram as unhas dela com prata pura e colocaram aquela estúpida coroa nelas. **(Vovó: Quanto exagero, deuzo. #Foi atender um cliente no Terreiro#)(Munda: OQUÊÊÊ? #shocada# COMO? Pera, pera #toma um ar# PRATA PURA? NA UNHA? SÃO FILHAS DE BILL GATES, CARNIÇINHAS?) (Munda 2: E com o James sabe disso? Tá por dentro do babado, hein, bee?)**– Disse James, praticamente cuspindo as palavras, referindo-se ao esmalte usado pelas Rainhas, que era basicamente prata derretida, enfeitado depois com pequenas coroas pretas**(Vovó: Ui, que detalhe lindo! Nossa, a fic perderia o sentido sem ele! –not. Bem, a fic não tem sentido nenhum com o sem detalhe, FATÃO.) (Munda: Ai, caralho, que PATYS FILHAS DA MÃE! Vocês me enojam, Sues! #cospe no chão, com desprezo#)**. Esse era o símbolo das Rainhas d'A Elite. - A garota doce e determinada que você conhecia, Remus, morreu quando elas a vestiram com aquela saia enfeitada com renda e aquelas botas! A Lily que você conhecia não existe mais.** (Vovó: Ênfase tosca ao extremo, falei.) (Munda: EU QUERO MATR O FILHO DA MÃE QUE INVETOU NEGRITO, ITÁLICO E SUBLINHADO! ARGH! #se mata#)**

- Credo Pontas, quanto ódio no coração.** (#Vovó ficou entediada, incorporou a Lady Gaga e saiu para roubar uma loja de conveniências#)(Munda: Sua BIBA.)** – Brincou Sirius, revirando os olhos.** (Munda: Olhos se revirando uma panela e imersos em molho de tomate. -q)** – Se ela realmente for boa, ela não vai deixar as Rainhas mudarem o que ela é de verdade.** (Vovó: Chega deste papo de machinho revolt! Come ela e pronto!) (Munda: Essa fic vai me render uma PUTA calvice. #arranca tufos de cabelo#)**

- Duvido muito que alguém ligue se elas quiserem mudar alguma coisa! **(Vovó: Invejoso... Bicha cobiçando é um perigo!) (Munda: AIEEEEE!)**– Retrucou James, irritado. – Todos ficam bobos por causa delas...** (Vovó: Você acabou de se incluir entre eles, beijos! #Foi se cobrir de esparadrapos e assustar criancinhas#)(Munda: #dorme numa cama de cacos de vidro#)**

- Exatamente como ficam por nossa causa, Pontas.** (Vovó: Oh, nem é.) (Munda: Alguém sabe do que diabos esses débeis estão falando? Eu não!)** – Sirius parecia estar acostumado com James dando esse tipo de ataque,** (Munda: DÁ PITI, MONA!11!)** já que o moreno apenas pegou sua garrafa e deu mais um gole.** (Munda: Cê vive de álcool, hein?)** James deu um profundo suspiro, mas acabou desistindo de convencer os amigos**(Vovó: Morram, seus chatos!)**.** (Munda: #dorme e bate a cabeça no teclado# a7h3qhushdq3louaisokn UJABNJ adnu jbNHBJ H)**

As quatro Rainhas sentaram-se em seus respectivos bancos de frente para o balcão, já que esses também eram especiais e diferentes dos outros.** (Munda: Afinal, elas eram mais do que mera ralé. MORRAM.)** Eram pretos, mas desprendiam um misterioso brilho prateado**(Vovó: Preto com um misterioso brilho prateado. Saia do Reinos dos Unicórnios, autora!) (Munda: Preto emite brilho? Onde? E ainda mais PRATEADO? Sério, o quê você bebeu, menina?)** e tinham também as coroas prateadas gravadas em seus encostos. Praticamente no instante em que elas sentaram-se quatro taças de um líquido vermelho**(Munda: Sangue. O seu sangue. #corta o pescoço do narrador#)** surgiram no balcão**(Vovó:Oh, parece mágica! #começa a babar#)(Munda: MAAAAAA-TRIX!)**. Elisha deu uma risadinha enquanto pegava sua taça.** (Munda: "HIHIHI, VINHO!" A propósito, menores bebendo é tããão lindo! #chora#)**

- Nath, você pensa em tudo... – Comentou Lily, enquanto ela, Lola e Natasha pegavam suas taças também.** (Munda: Deixem flutuando no ar, abigues! Prático e simples!)**

- Os Marotos ficaram caidinhos por nós! **(Vovó: Caiam todos vocês! #Arranca penas de MJ e cria um precipício próximo a elas e as empurra#)(Munda: Força da gravidade.)**– Cantarolou Lola, arrancando risos das amigas.

- Eles sempre foram caidinhos por nós, queridas.** (Munda: Vão à merda. #espanca as Sues#)** – Disse Natasha, usando magia para mexer a bebida, acompanhando o movimento do "mexedor" de plástico com a unha prateada. – Eles só não sabiam disso ainda e eu fiz questão de deixar isso claro como água.** (Vovó: Claro como a vodka? Adoro.) (Munda: Claro como o xixi do M.J.?)**

- Então vamos fazer um brinde às Rainhas.** (Vovó: Vamos fazer um brinde a bomba relógio que foi armada sob seus pés! #Ergue o seu copo preferido#)** – propôs Lily, erguendo sua taça. – Ou seja, a nós.** (Vovó: Sério? Achei que falava da Dona Florinda!)** – As outras três riram e ergueram suas taças também.** (Munda: Cara, a cada momento que passa, mais eu quer matar essa autora. QUE FIC BESTA, CHATA E IDIOTA ATÉ A ALMA!)**

- Às Rainhas – brindaram as quatro, rindo e, em seguida, virando a bebida de uma só vez.** (Munda: "... se engasgaram, sufocara e morreram, afinal beberam rápido demais." MEU SONHO.)** Quando elas já tinham bebido mais três taças, um garoto loiro que Lily reconheceu como Jake Lewis, capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina, veio até elas e estendeu a mão para a ruiva.** (Vovó: Ruiva. Ain, que chatice sem fim. Já chega desses 'genéricos' para o nome da Lílian!) (Munda: Ruiva? Sra. Weasley, é você?)**

- Será que _milady_ concederia essa dança a esse reles camponês? **(Vovó: Reles nele a noite inteira, colegue! Descubra a sensualidade do arrocha!) (Munda: Rele no camponês? SAFADONA! #leva tamancada#)**– perguntou ele com um sorriso no rosto, entrando no clima medieval.** (Munda: Sorrio medieval? WTF, DEUZU?)**

- Oh, é claro. – Lily sorriu maliciosamente para as amigas.** (Munda: Povo SAFADO.)** – Uma dança não deve fazer mal algum... – A ruiva saiu para dançar, sendo acompanhada pelo olhar de James. Ele e os outros dois Marotos**(Munda: VÃO À MERDA, O PETER EXISTE! MESMO QUE VOCÊS NÃO GOSTEM DLE, ELE EXISTE, CARALHO!)** aproximaram-se de Elisha, Natasha e Paola, que apostavam quem conseguia virar mais copos de tequila com sal e limão**(Vovó: Vulgo "Cu-de-burro'. Essa Zelitch não é tão elite assim.) (Munda: POBREZA.)**. Elas já tinham tomado praticamente metade da garrafa.

- Podem abrir**(Vovó: OPA!) (Munda: FAFADOS.)** o jogo, garotas. – Declarou Sirius, passando os braços pelos ombros de Natasha e Paola. James e Remus pararam ao lado de Elisha.** (Vovó: Todos andam em bandos de quatro pessoas. Ah, que romântico!) (Munda: NOOOOOOT,Vovó.)**

- Por que vocês escolheram a Evans, Natie?** (Vovó: Porque deu na telha, oras!) (Munda: Issaê,Vovó!)** – Perguntou James, fitando Natasha. A loira deu uma risadinha e ergueu a sobrancelha.** (Munda: #arranca a sobrancelha da Sue#)**

- Por que isso seria da sua conta, Potter?** (Vovó: Ui, no nariz. Já sabemos que a cicatriz do Harry não foi feita pelo Voldemort e sim por uma tirada que causou danos às futuras gerações dos Potter.) (Munda: Na CAAAAARA.)** – Ela perguntou, sorrindo. – Ela tomou essa decisão. Nós não a obrigamos a nada...** (Vovó: Oh, impressão sua, Jayjay! É LOGICO que ela adoraria ser uma das peruas mor da escola!)**

- Como se isso fosse necessário. – Retrucou James, ficando mais irritado. – Qualquer uma gostaria de entrar para A Elite e ainda mais ir direto para o grupo de vocês!** (Munda: EU NÃO, ABRAÇO FORTE.)** Ela não é como vocês, Natasha.** (Vovó: Então porque ela fez o streap com elas? Hãn, sabe-tudo, responde essa!) (Munda: "Ela é heterossexual!")**

- E como nós somos, Jamie?** (Vovó: Vadias de rabo largo, falei.) (Munda: Mary Sues. Elo menos a Lily existe, né?)** – Perguntou Elisha, rindo. – Vagabundas sem valor, loucas que quebram as regras?** (Vovó: Aaaaah, diria que sim.)**

- Nós somos tudo que vocês são, James.** (Vovó: Gostosas e popozudas? OSKOKSOKSOKSOK!) (Munda: Escrotos, chatos e fedidos.)** – Completou Paola, rindo também. – Não é como se vocês fossem bons e santos comparados com a gente.** (Vovó: Gramurozas e rainhas do fanqui? OKSOKSOKSOSKO!) (Munda: EU SÔ FANQUERA MERMO, AÍ!)**

- Realmente, nós não somos santos. Mas Lílian Evans não foi feita para isso aqui, Natie!** (Vovó: Foi feita pra esquentar barriga no fogão? DILIÇA.) (Munda: ENFIA UMA COLHER DE PAU NA BOCA, CAPETA!)** – Exclamou James, indicando um garoto que agarrava uma loira no banco atrás delas, com a mão enfiada dentro do vestido dela.** (Vovó: OPA, olha a baixaria! Enfiou a mão no VESTIDO? Daqui a pouco vai querer amarrar os sapatos dela! Que abusado!) (Munda: TARADO! Vai fazer sésho com o vestido! Daqui a pouco vai querer tocar nas meias!)**

- Eu não fui feita para o que, Potter? **(Vovó: Dar pra geral sem se preocupar com as DSTs. Você não aguenta nem dois 'rondes'.) (Munda: Falou tudo, Vovó! Ruiva frouxa!)**– Perguntou Lily, aproximando-se de James. Todos viraram para a ruiva,** (Munda: Aff.)** que tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e a sobrancelha erguida em desafio.** (Vovó: Pose de machão! Sente só a virilidade da pessoa!) (Munda: Lilião, o macho. MAS QUE PORRA.)**

- Nada, Evans, nada. – James se afastou delas, junto com Sirius e Remus, mas não sem antes de passar por Natasha e dizer: - Ótimo trabalho, Natie. Agora _realmente_ ela é uma de vocês.** (Vovó: Ela aprende a levantar a sobrancelha e você SUGERE que ela ficou PoDeRoZaH?) (Munda: NÉ, VOVÓ? Que merda, pivetes filhos da mãe!)**

- Disponha, Jamie. – Natasha riu e voltou a olhar para as amigas.

- O que o Potter queria?** (Vovó: "Pegar sífilis da Natasha, por quê?") (Munda: Sijogar.)** – Perguntou Lily, sentando-se em seu banco.** (Munda: Pobrezinhas, não têm CADEIRAS, dormem nos bancos da praç, tentano te esqueceeer! Amanheci e sonhei com você! #BrunoEMarroneFellings)**

- Ah, nada que seja importante o suficiente... – Foi Paola quem respondeu, virando um copo de tequila. – E aí, como foi com o Jake?** (Vovó: Jacó Preto? #TwilightFeelings.) (Munda: Cruzes credo, nem fala, Vovó.)** – Perguntou a loira rindo.

- Ah, bem. Ele até é legalzinho...** (Vovó: Tem pegada, amica? Ele te chamou de lagartixa?) (Munda: Usou chicotes? É circuncidado? Bateu bastante?)** – Lily respondeu, pegando um pedaço de limão e chupando-o logo depois de virar um copinho de tequila como Paola fizera.** (Munda: Chupar limão: a nova moda em Hog. TEEENSO.)** – Mas muito grudento. Bom para usar e jogar fora.** (Vovó: Ominhos descartáveis, meu sonho de consumo.) (Munda: Quem usa quem nessa história? Foi ela quem penetrou, comeu, lambuzou de porra, etc. e tal? Nojo.)**

- Oh, sim, Lily, **agora sim** você está aprendendo!** (Vovó: E elas estão enchendo a cara de tequila... Com vinte anos morrem com cirrose aguda.) (Munda: A ser puta?)** – Elisha riu e piscou para a ruiva, erguendo seu copo em um brinde. E a noite continuou sem mais brigas nem interrupções.** (Munda: Aii q fófis!11!1 *-* s2 Lóvi Iú SoU MãCh!1! s2 -q)**

EIIIII people,** (Vovó: Shit.) (Munda: A MERDA DA FIC É EM PORTUGUÊS OU INGLÊS? ESCREVAM EM PORTUGUÊS, PORRA! #espumando#)** espero que tenha alguém lendo essa merda**(Vovó: Ripadoras contam?) (Munda: Infelizmente, sim.)**, senão vou ter perdido tempo escrevendo :~** (Vovó: Perdeu seu tempo, amica! E me fez perder o meu, de quebra.)** Enfim, espero que gostem e **comenteeeem!**** (Vovó: Nem quero, nem vou, nem posso, nem devo, nem curto, nem gosto, nem acho,... #entrou em colapso nervoso#)(Munda: Acabamos de comentar. Considere a ripagem como uma review dizendo o que achamos, okay?)**

Beijos beijos**(Vovó: Agora pra fechar com chave de ouro! #Pega uma vassoura e rebate os beijos para longe#)(Munda: #faz o sinal da cruz três vezes#)**

Nicolle M**(Munda: ...aldita.)**.

**Vovó foi fazer um estágio no Pentágono sobre como programar um míssil teleguiado. Como teste, usou um de 2,5 quilotons. As coordenadas finais são um mistério, mas, pela fic, pode-se ter uma noção de onde ele foi parar.**

**Munda anda muito estressada e foi internada num SPA Hospício Asilo Macumbístico. Lá, criou um robô gigante feito de Lego e fugiu. Seu paradeiro é um mistério, tirando o fato de que ela deixou um bilhete com os dizeres 'Não me procurem na casa da autora. Não estou lá. E não levem a polícia.'.**


	3. É o fim

TUDO QUE É BOM DURA POUCO

Infelizmente(-not) não poderemos continuar ripando esta fic, já que a autora a excluiu e nós não temos os próximos capítulos salvos. A fic era bem nonsense mas rendeu uma ripagem hilária. Espero que a autora tenha aprendido com os erros e tente melhorar as suas próximas histórias.

Foi muito tosco enquanto durou.


End file.
